Talk:Hirohito, Emperor Showa
You know, we could add Taisho as an entry. There were a few references to the Emperor of Japan in Southern Victory by title, although not be name. And if we're saying Hirohito was emperor in during GW II, well, logically Taisho would have been the emperor in GW I. Then again, I think the only reason we have a 191 section for Hirohito is because we had the article anyway. Might as well speculate. TR 21:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I could have sworn he was mentioned by name in The Grapple. I wrote the article about him when I was spoiling said book, according to the history (which has me giving one sentence in which I mention WWII, GWII, and the war against the Race, as though these things happened in order in one timeline. Oh well, we weren't very disciplined back then.) :However, an Amazon search reveals no such mention of Hirohito. Maybe it got dropped from the pre-editing advance copy I won in that contest--I never bought a post-release TG (even though I found my collection slightly lacking without one, though having such a no-frills advance copy, of the sort that usually only goes to publishers and booksellers, is pretty cool) or read them side-by-side to see what got fixed and what didn't. I just assumed that everything stayed in, since by then the finished products appeared to have been very lightly edited indeed. Turtle Fan 00:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Reading his template. He was a marine biologist? Well I suppose a purely ceremonial head of state needs a hobby, but shouldn't the fact that he was Emperor come first? Thinkong of him first as a marine biologist seems like remembering Deng Xiaoping as the honorary chairman of the Chinese Bridge Association, though that was in fact the highest quasi-official title he ever bore. More importantly, which prince became Akihito? Having the name Akihito in there might be appropriate. Turtle Fan 23:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, there he is. Thanks. Having the lines jumbled together confused me. :The reason I was looking at Henry VIII, and reading his template, just now was to try to see if there was a set format for parents of monarchs. If we want this to be consistent with the other we should probably make the entry say "Emperor Akihito" and leave it at that, or add "(born Prince Tsugu)". :So these emperors get one name before they're crowned, another while they're wearing the crown, and a third after they've lost the crown to death or abdication. Hmm. Turtle Fan 23:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Finally found Hirohito Proving that Look Inside is not foolproof: so years after I did that initial search, I just arbitrarily plugged in Hirohito's name and suddenly find him name checked in TCCH and in TG. Yay. TR (talk) 23:32, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :That is welcome news. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:17, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::It's time to take him out of the Unnamed Historical Figures box.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:55, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Worldwar lit comm I tried to pare down the lit comm, but I'm wondering whether it's really necessary to have it at all.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:52, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :I think it can go. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:12, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Formatting Question I see Jonathan has removed the various "Japan" redirects in the fictional "Emperor" succession boxes. He has been doing this for others too. My question is: do we want to leave them off or do we want to keep the redirects to the appropriate sub-sections? I'm inclined to think keeping the redirects is more useful to the user since they can click directly to the appropriate sub-section. Thoughts? ML4E (talk) 00:33, February 28, 2018 (UTC) ML4E (talk) 17:17, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :I don't see why Jonathan has removed them. There's no value in redirecting to the OTL section from an ATL box. TR (talk) 17:55, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :No I mean he removed the links entirely so there are none except for the OTL positions to the main article. The ATL references to "Emperor of Japan" are pure text with the links for "Japan" removed. ML4E (talk) 17:58, February 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I see that now. He did it with the miscellaneous grouping at the end. Other boxes he left the story specific link in place. Japan (Joe Steele) and Japan (Southern Victory) are still links. Since Japan is quite important to DoI, TWPE, and WW (I'll concede MwiH and THW are incidental) I'm not sure why removing these links made sense. TR (talk) 20:32, February 28, 2018 (UTC)